


god morgen

by coolauntskam



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, First Time Together, Friends to Lovers, Light Dom/sub, Light Somnophilia, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Softness, it's not as intense as these tags are making it sound, pretty girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolauntskam/pseuds/coolauntskam
Summary: It's the morning after a party at Kollektivet and Noora wakes up to something sexy. There is no plot - just some floaty morning smut for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heiiii Fam. This is my first fic - pure smut. I'm nervous and I have no clue how to tag it. This is the result of peer pressure from several sources (i.e., support) and this fandom's need for more wlw content.

She stirs slowly into semi-consciousness, the sensation of something warm on her hip vaguely registering. She’s curled up on her right side, facing the wall, hands tucked up under the pillow. There was a party at Kollektivet last night, and she can remember heading to sleep as the others were beginning to pass out, strewn all across the living room furniture. She’s so warm and peaceful, and glad for her sleep mask that’s blocking out any morning light that may be breaking. She has no idea what time it is, so she sighs and snuggles down deeper, drifting off again.

Minutes, or maybe hours, later, she’s dreaming of being touched. She’s in the same position, but there’s a soft hand sliding gently up her thigh toward her hip. She grinds her hips slowly as warmth spreads through her from the inside out, trying to hold onto the ethereal warmth of that floaty morning space between sleep and reality. She hears herself exhale again at the sensation.

Before she can form another thought, she feels fingertips drag slowly up her arm toward her shoulder, and she freezes with a sharp inhale as it begins to register that this touch in her dream must have made its way there from reality. She can’t see because of her mask, and she thinks that maybe she should care who it is, but it feels so fucking good waking up to this, and the last thing she wants is for it to stop. So she lies as still as possible and hopes the person hasn’t noticed she’s awake. The fingertips begin to draw circles on her exposed shoulder, then slide up to the straps of her nightgown, slipping underneath them to explore the soft skin of her upper chest, neck, collarbone.

She shivers and lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Fuck, she’s maybe going to implode. She’s been awake for less than a minute, probably, and she’s so turned on, so wet, and she doesn’t even know who’s doing this to her. They must know she’s awake now, because she feels the person place their hand on her waist as they shift in the bed behind her. 

She waits, frozen in place, drawing shallow breaths. Whatever’s happening, she’s powerless to it now. She’s making up her mind to fully surrender when she’s surprised with a single wet kiss to the space where her neck meets her shoulder. And it’s so hot, but then switches immediately to cool as the person blows on the spot they just moistened, and she can’t keep up. She grinds her hips backward involuntarily, scooching her ass toward whoever’s back there, searching for some touch to ground her. She can’t see and she’s so worked up already and she needs something, anything more. She lets out a needy whine. 

The hand finds its way to her shoulder again, sliding for a second time toward her chest and along her collarbone, just as carefully as the first time. Finally, the person behind her moves closer, as she feels heat and pressure of someone curling around her from behind. She feels their nose trace a line up her neck, across the spot they’d kissed before. Now the person is burying their nose in her hair, smelling it. Their fingertips begin to trace the top of her nightgown where it’s covering her breasts, teasingly pushing lower and lower. The drag of the silky fabric across her hard nipples, combined with the hot breath in her ear, sends sparks shooting through her body, like there’s a direct connection between her nipples and her clit. With no vision, her other senses are more intense and she really needs to be touched soon or she might die.

She grinds backward again as the hand slides down her body to grip at her hip, the person meeting her movement with a forward grind of their own. What feels like someone’s soft hair falls against her shoulder, and  _okay_ , so this is a girl. That’s one mystery solved. And it’s what she hoped for, if she’s being honest with herself. Her hip movements continue of their own volition as the girl’s hand begins to explore again, sliding down across her stomach, all the way down the front of her thigh to her knee, lifting her nightgown as it drags back upward, the hand rounding across her hip to her ass and squeezing gently on its way back up. She wants to give in … wants to flip over and tear her mask off and see this girl, kiss her and push her onto her back to climb on top and let out all this pent up tension, take control of her destiny. But there’s something so fucking hot about this passive role, about surrendering to the intentions of this mystery girl, letting her make her feel so, so  _good_  and so cared for. So she grinds and she tries her hardest to keep breathing, and she  _feels_ , and she wants, and she waits. 

Next, the girl is cupping her breast, rubbing her nipple almost too gently between her fingers, tugging slightly. She lets out a literal whimper as the girl bites her shoulder - actually bites it - and she’s really ready to turn over and just attack this person when she feels hot breath move across her neck again… “Noora,” the girl moans breathily in her ear, “... good morning, beautiful” and  _oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh my god. It’s Eva._  How many times has she dreamt of this exact scenario after sharing a post-party bed with her best friend? How many times has she touched herself to thoughts of her? 

And now it’s happening. And it’s the sexiest thing she’s ever experienced. “Touch me, Eva,” Noora pleads as Eva moves herself flush behind her, finally grounding her to their place in her bed. Her legs open automatically as Eva’s hand travels back down her side, caressing down to her knee again and dragging up between her legs toward the now throbbing heat there. Eva is frustratingly cautious as she teases gentle fingers along either side of Noora’s underwear, up and then back down, causing her to hump her hips forward this time, searching for friction where she desires it the most. Eva then grips her hip firmly, betraying her own desire as she uses her grasp to hump forward, breathing hotly into her ear again, taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking.  

Now that she knows it’s Eva, she can smell her hair and feel her soft skin where they’re touching, but with her limited vision, all she can do is picture how they must look together, and all she can hear is their labored breath as they grind almost frantically against each other. Everything is Eva, Eva, Eva, and she’s desperate now. “Please, baby” she pleads, and with that Eva’s hand plunges into her underwear.  _Oh my god,_  she thinks, and the room is so quiet except for their breath, her senses so on edge, that she can hear the filthy sound of her own wetness as Eva plunges two of her fingers urgently inside of her. She has no time to adjust as Eva begins fucking her on her fingers from behind, thrusting firmly toward her with every movement of her hand. Eva’s arm slides under her head and now she’s surrounded by Eva, being held tightly in place and she’s never been this happy or this aroused, ever. She has to do something with her hands, so they find their way to her own hair and she pulls, searching for some type of relief from the onslaught of sensations Eva’s creating. 

As soon as she begins to adjust to the feeling of Eva’s fingers delving into her, Eva abruptly slides them out and up toward her clit, beginning to draw quick circles around it. It happens so quickly that she can’t control the loud moan she lets out, and Eva’s free arm moves to cover her mouth. “Shhh, do you want the whole apartment to hear?”, Eva breaths as she continues to rub her clit… but it’s too gentle, too teasing, and she needs more  _now_. Except she can’t see and she can’t talk now that Eva’s covering her mouth, so she just nods her head  _yes_  frantically -  _she wants the whole fucking world to hear if it means Eva will give her what she needs -_ as her hips begin to jerk more erratically, involuntarily trying to get Eva to give it to her. 

“Fuck,” Eva breathes, and increases the pressure and speed of the circles on her clit. She moans loudly again, but this time Eva slides two fingers into her mouth. She begins to immediately suck and circle them with her tongue, the relief of the long-needed oral stimulation combining sweetly with the feeling of Eva’s finger circling her clit, faster and harder now as her body surges toward release, and all she can think is how this is the hottest thing that’s ever happened. She’s so close, and Eva must know it, because she’s saying “wanna see you come, baby” and then her fingers are out of her mouth and pushing her eye mask back. Noora blinks once, twice, at the sudden light, and begins to come as her entire field of vision is filled with a too-bright Eva, looking completely wrecked, mouth hanging open, forehead resting against hers as she looks into her eyes and holds her tightly while she works her through her orgasm. She feels it, the familiar and yet mind-blowing warmth and seizing of muscles, and it’s fucking great, yet it’s so much more than ever before...  because as she searches Eva’s eyes while Eva’s making her feel the best she’s ever felt, everything changes. She feels it in real time as they go from regular best friends to whatever  _this_  is. Everything is different now. She’s never felt like this before, but she knows this was the best orgasm of her life, and she knows there’s no going back. Cool contentment floods her body as she comes down from the high, and Eva’s smiling down at her with nothing but affection in her eyes. 

“Good morning, sexy” she says. “Your turn!” 


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day or so later and Noora wakes up with Eva in her bed this time. Things happen. Noora feels feelings and makes Eva feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllp, this happened! True to form, this has a lot more feelings than I intended. I just love these two. Hope you enjoy. Idk if there will be more of this but as of this moment I don't have PLANS for it. So.

It’s morning again, and Noora has awoken to the overwhelming scent of being buried in Eva’s hair at her back. Noora’s arm is around Eva’s waist and she realizes she’s been holding her in their sleep. She smiles as she remembers having gone to bed with an adorable and snuggly just-past-tipsy Eva the night before. Most people are annoying drunks, but Eva is usually just cute.

She draws a deep breath through her nose, nuzzling it deeper into Eva’s hair, and feels Eva giggle awake. Eva turns over onto her back, seemingly to look at Noora, who still can’t see beyond her eye mask and frankly isn’t ready to leave this cozy, sleepy space. “Shh… it’s cozy in here” Noora protests, attempting to nuzzle further. Eva lifts her knees so Noora can curl back up around her, and Noora snuggles closer.

“You’re sweet,” Eva says, and Noora can hear that she’s smiling. A fluttery warmth spreads in Noora’s chest.

“Excuse me!” Noora deflects, cocking an eyebrow as she raises a hand to peak out at Eva from underneath her eye mask, “I am a badass, independent woman! I have a reputation to uphold!”

“You are. _And_ you’re sweet,” Eva says, helping Noora to remove and discard the mask. “Remember when you played Justin Bieber for me?”

Eva pecks her nose, and Noora is definitely not accustomed to this level of affection. Eva’s scent is still overwhelming her.

“Hmm… nope, I don’t remember” Noora teases, smiling as she moves to press kisses into the soft space behind Eva’s ear. It’s time to change the subject. She inhales deeply as the scent of Eva’s hair overtakes her senses again. Eva shivers in response.

“I love the way you smell,” Noora confesses between slow morning kisses. Eva giggles.

“...orrr when you saved me the first time, with that line about chlamydia? I was a stranger then! You’re definitely sweet.”

Noora remembers spotting the beautiful, sad girl from across the room. She’d seen her in class and felt drawn to her right away. The girl had seemed so alone and Noora had just wanted to make her feel good.

“You were a _pretty_ stranger,” she says, slipping her hand under Eva’s oversized t-shirt, as she moves her head back to rest on Eva’s arm as a pillow. They smile at each other silently as Noora slides her hand over Eva’s stomach, her full attention suddenly narrowing to how soft Eva’s skin feels, still surprised with how good it feels to touch her.

The sharp intake of breath from Eva as Noora’s hand slides up between her breasts snaps her back to the moment.

“So were you,” Eva breathes, squeezing her eyes shut and squirming a bit as Noora begins to circle a nipple widely with her finger. Noora feels drunk on how easily this comes, on how Eva seems to want to be touched as much as Noora wants to touch her, on how she seems to come apart at the simplest touch, on how they seem to be confessing to something important. It’s so much at once, and once again, all she can seem to want is to make Eva feel good.

So she says, “Tell me how to make you feel good,” continuing to touch her carefully all across her chest, gliding her fingers slowly, and beginning to kiss up her arm toward her neck again.

“Huh?”, Eva huffs, her breaths shallow as she begins to gently grind her hips at nothing. “I don’t know... I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither.” More neck kisses, more slow touching. She needs Eva to focus on the conversation. “How did you like it with Jonas?”

She thinks maybe it’s objectively a weird thing to say, but the thing is that she doesn’t know what she’s doing either, and nothing feels awkward with Eva, and this could be useful information. She’s just talking to her best friend.

“Uhh...seriously?”

“Yes.” She sucks at Eva’s earlobe.

“Don’t laugh.” Another sharp breath. Noora is drunk on making Eva make these noises. She wants more.

“Tell me!” More touching, Noora’s fingers now now teasing the band at the top of Eva’s underwear, making her buck her hips more desperately.

Eva sighs. “Okay… but there’s no sexy way to say ‘doggy style’!” she says, laughing a little, air quotes and everything. Noora is so endeared and she can’t help but tilt her head back and laugh, but at the same time she feels a surge of want go through her as the picture starts to form in her head.

“No, I guess there’s not,” she says, pulling back to give Noora space, “...but I like it!”

“So, can we do that?” Eva asks.

“We can do that!” Noora answers playfully, but she’s picturing it again and suddenly she needs to be kissing Eva. She pulls Eva to her, cradling her face and then sinking her hands into her hair, kissing her deeply. She’s rewarded when Eva moans, grasping tightly at Noora’s back to press their bodies together.

This is so much different from their first time, which started quickly and escalated quickly, without discussion, but now that the subject had been breached, this already feels so much different from anyone she’d been with before. And Noora has never felt this open or this turned on in her whole life.

Noora breaks away to look at Eva, who stares back, eyes wide, chest heaving.

“Okay,” Noora says for no reason, as she moves to take off Eva’s shirt, pausing to press soft kisses to new bits of exposed flesh. Noora thinks about how every part of Eva is pretty as she she curls her fingers around the waistband of Eva’s panties, dragging them down her legs and off entirely. Noora takes a deep breath. She feels so happy and so horny.

“Flip.”

Eva does as instructed, moving over onto all fours and looking back at Noora over her shoulder, and Noora really can’t believe she gets to have this with Eva, who seems to trust her to make this good. As she moves in line to press her hips press against Eva’s ass, her hands go to Eva’s upper back and she begins to touch her softly again, encouraged as Eva moans and pushes her hips back toward Noora. She strokes every part of Eva that she can reach from this angle, down her thighs and back up, sliding up her sides, back, and down across her shoulders, circling finally around to reach her breasts, gently squeezing her nipples as Eva begins to hump backward toward her with more strength, forcing Noora to push back, now gripping at Eva’s hips.

“Touch me,” Eva says, desperate, and Noora wants nothing but to give her what she wants. She spreads one hand on the top of Eva’s lower back, and uses the fingers of her other to finally touch Eva, feeling a surge of lust at the wetness she finds there.

Eva sighs as Noora begins to work her fingers steadily, slowly up and down Eva’s folds, touching and circling her clit at first, Eva’s hips starting to grind slowly. Noora feels drunk with the power of making Eva like this, and she keeps up the torturously steady pace until Eva moans and lets out a breathy, “Please, Noora!”.

Noora moves her hand from Eva’s back up to touch that hair, gathering as much of it as she can with one hand as she finally sinks a finger into Eva with the other, feeling the intense warmth and wetness of the inside of Eva, Eva who’s writhing and pushing back against her hand.

“More!” Eva whines, and Noora is definitely drunk on the knowledge that Eva is begging _her_ for this. Noora wraps the hair she’s gathered around her wrist and plunges another finger into Eva.

Eva is starting to move with less finesse and Noora thinks she might be on fire. She’s meeting Eva’s thrusts and she’s realizes she’s definitely pulling on the hair she’s holding now, Eva’s head tilted back at an angle, but Eva says “please” again so Noora adds a third finger and Eva moans even louder. Noora needs more.

“Eva, baby, I need you to come for me… can you touch yourself?”

Eva, again, does what Noora asks of her, one hand moving to touch her clit, her sounds getting louder and louder, and Noora is probably going to die of how fucking hot this is. She’s gripping her hair and fucking into her with her fingers and Eva is taking it and asking for more.

“Harder!” Eva begs and Noora doesn’t know what she means but she pulls harder and she fucks harder and she thinks she might be telling Eva how beautiful she is, and then she _sees_ and _feels_ and _hears_ all at once, from the inside out, as Eva begins to come, her breath quieting for a moment as her body tenses and muscles begin to convulse. Noora thinks she’s become immediately addicted to feeling Eva come, as she follows Eva’s pace and she works her through it, drunk on the way she looks, on the way she sounds when she finally breathes out, moaning more quietly as she finishes. Noora gradually releases the grip on her hair and slowly draws her fingers out of Eva, letting her come down gently, smoothing both hands over all of Eva’s impossibly soft skin as her body relaxes, pressing kisses to all the places on Eva’s back and ass that she can each. She just wants her to feel good, always good.

Noora feels her own breath returning to normal as she moves to cover Eva with her body, Eva having collapsed onto the bed underneath her, chest still heaving slightly.

“Wow. Holy fuck.” Eva says into the pillow, and Noora can’t help but kiss her shoulder. She doesn’t know what comes next, but she’s feeling massively satisfied with herself at having so successfully returned this morning favor, and open to whatever it is.

“Sooo… do you want some tea?” Noora says, and Eva laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk to my filthy, thirsty friends/cheerleaders. Y'all are super motivating.

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Noora never moved to London with Wilhelm. This happened instead. (And Isak still had a place to stay.)
> 
> I have no idea whether this is a one time occurrence or the beginning of a thing. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
